


A lot of babies

by Villain04081998



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain04081998/pseuds/Villain04081998
Summary: Bella gives birth to ten hybrids and not only Renesmee. She didn't know that her children would be their witnesses' mates.
Relationships: Alistair (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Embry Call/Original Female Character(s), Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen, Leah Clearwater/Original Male Character(s), Maggie (Twilight)/Original Male Character(s), Nahuel/Original Female Character(s), Senna (Twilight)/Original Male Character(s), Seth Clearwater/Original Female Character(s), Tanya (Twilight)/Original Male Character(s), Zafrina (Twilight)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	A lot of babies

First came Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Her story is known. But what about the others?

After Renesmee, Edward Jacob 'EJ' Cullen arrived in this world. Dark brown hair and green eyes like Edward when he was a human. Tanya will be his mate.

Third was Elizabeth Alice Cullen. She was a younger version of Bella with her chocolate brown eyes and brown hair. Seth imprinted on her.

Fourth was Jonathan Emmett Cullen. He had brown eyes and copper hair. Leah imprinted on him.

Fifth was Grace Rosalie Cullen. She had green eyes and reddish brown hair. Embry imprinted on her. 

Sixth was Derek Jasper Cullen. He is a younger version of Edward with copper hair and green eyes. Maggie will be his mate.

Seventh was Isabelle Angela Cullen. She has green eyes and brown hair. Nahuel will be her mate.

Eight was Benjamin Phillip Cullen. He has brown eyes and red hair. Zafrina will be his mate.

Ninth was Aubrey Emily Cullen. She has brown eyes and brown hair. Alistair will be her mate.

Tenth was George Aidan Cullen. He has green eyes and red hair. Senna will be his mate.


End file.
